


July 4, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I heard your footsteps,'' Amos said to a hungry creature after he smiled.





	July 4, 2005

I never created DC canon.

''I heard your footsteps,'' Amos said to a hungry creature after he smiled near a dark road and attacked it in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
